31 Días Marichat (2019)
by D-Noire
Summary: Serie de one-shots que participan en el desafío "Mayo, el mes Marichat."
1. Sin poderes

Nada estaba saliendo bien, todo estaba fuera de control. Marinette desde que se había convertido en Ladybug estaba acostumbrada a tener las riendas de las situaciones, a resolver problemas con gran eficacia y una rapidez no muy propia de ella. Siempre estaba lista, siempre estaba atenta a todo.

Pero hoy era la excepción.

Había tenido un problema con Tikki, algo no relevante en este momento. Lo importante era que se había confiado, pensó que quizás Hawk Moth descansaría por un día y simplemente no la necesitaría. Pero se equivocó.

—El mal no descansa nunca —pensó para sí misma. Apretó sus manos con fuerza.

Una vez Tikki le había dicho que ella era Ladybug con o sin disfraz. Nunca había estado segura de eso, le costaba un poco admitirlo, pero siendo Ladybug se sentía mucho más confiada, era como si su torpeza desapareciera de modo inmediato. Nadie nunca confiaría en la torpe de Marinette.

No tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando. En el patio del colegio, el akumatizado había rodeado a Chat Noir en la escalera, estaba listo para atraparlo. ¡Por Dios, no! Nadie dañaría a su gatito.

Dejó de lado sus inseguridades y agarró entre sus manos el bastón de Chat Noir que estaba tirado cerca de ahí. Por suerte conocía el mecanismo, en una ocasión Nino lo había utilizado para intentar proteger a Alya, ella también veía a Chat Noir a diario.

Chat Noir no la vio, el akumatizado tampoco lo hizo. Eso estaba bien, nadie notó su presencia. Ella simplemente corrió veloz, incluso perdió sus zapatos en el proceso. Pero estiró el bastón, lo abrió y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas al akumatizado en la espalda.

El akumatizado cayó al suelo, Marinette aprovechó de volver a golpearlo, nuevamente en la espalda. Utilizaba la fuerza suficiente como para no noquearlo, pero para que no pudiera defenderse.

Chat Noir observó impresionado. Aunque se levantó rápidamente. El akumatizado estaba fuera de combate, como cuando dicen: "¡Pikachu no puede continuar, Marinette es la..."

—¡Chat Noir, rápido! —gritó Marinette.

No había tiempo para pensar en Pokémon ahora. Lo importante era vencer a ese akuma. Simplemente recogió el lápiz que había caído al suelo, ahí estaba el akuma. Pero... ¿ahora qué? ¿dónde se supone que está Ladybug?

—¡Solo rómpelo! —Marinette ya se estaba cansando de golpear al akuma y tenía algo de miedo. ¿Y si el muchacho la atacaba repentinamente?

—¡Lo sé! Recuerda quien es el héroe —dijo para no sentirse herido, su ego existía. Marinette rodó los ojos.

Rompió el lápiz y el akuma se fue volando. ¿Cómo lo iba a purificar? ¿y si el akuma regresaba?

—¡Utiliza el cataclismo rápido! —Marinette ayudó al niño a levantarse, era extraño que se tratará de un adolescente, se veía afligido.

Chat Noir hizo lo que Marinette dijo, la mariposa dejó de ser negra, extrañamente fue purificada. ¿Él también podía purificar akumas? ¿desde cuándo? Ahora estaba confundido.

Marinette le dijo al chico que no se dejará guiar por sus emociones negativas, que todo estaría bien, que no tenía que tener miedo.

—Mis escritos no son buenos, eso me superó... —admitió el joven.

—Yo creo que siempre se puede mejorar. Si crees que ahora no eres bueno, eso no importa. Podrás mejorar con paciencia.

—Gracias —respondió sinceramente, sus palabras habían sido muy bonitas y muy verdaderas —. La práctica hace al maestro —pensó él sonriente.

—¡Exacto! —y él chico se fue.

Agarraron a Marinette por el hombro.

—¡No puedes hacer cosas tan arriesgadas! ¡tú no tienes poderes! —la retó Chat Noir. Adrien apreciaba a Marinette, sabía que era valiente y arriesgada, pero eso había sido demasiado.

Ella se separó de ese agarre con tranquilidad.

—Deberías decir gracias.

—Tengo una mejor idea.

Chat Noir tomó a Marinette entre sus brazos y subieron al techo, saltaron de techo en techo. Marinette se sujetó con todas sus fuerzas, estaba aferrada a su cuello.

—¡Esto no es un agradecimiento! —se quejó. Le costó hablar, el viento le complicaba la situación.

—Te estoy llevando a casa, Princesa. Cualquier chica moriría por estar en tú situación —dijo guiñando su ojo.

Llegaron a casa. Chat Noir la dejó en su terraza, en el balcón. Ella bajó y respiró, estaba tomando aire y recuperando la respiración. Se sentía extraño ser cargada de ese modo.

El anillo de Chat Noir comenzó a sonar, apenas le quedaban dos huellas.

—Debo irme, Princesa —hizo una leve reverencia —. Pero espérame mañana en la mañana, te prometo que te pagaré —y sin darle tiempo a Marinette de decir algo, él simplemente se fue saltando del mismo modo.

—Gatito bobo...

Marinette sentía que Tikki tenía razón, ella podía ser una heroína con o sin disfraz, hoy lo había demostrado. ¿Había sido valiente o solo una tonta? Quién sabe.

Rayos, extrañaba a Tikki. Esperaba que se encontrará bien, después de todo, confiaba en que el Maestro Fu podría curarla del resfriado otra vez.


	2. Grecia (AU)

Después de regresar a su verdadera identidad, Adrien le dio queso camembert a Plagg y le pidió volver a transformarse. Eso hizo. Regresó al colegio y tomó los zapatos de Marinette.

—Esto me recuerda a Cenicienta —rió él —. Aunque claro, ella perdió una zapatilla, no dos —pensó. Eso no era del todo importante en este momento.

Regresó a casa. Mañana iría a ver a Marinette. Sentía que le debía algo, lo que haría sería llevarle sus zapatos y un chocolate, quizás no era un gran agradecimiento, pero era algo bonito.

Marinette se sentía triste. Cuando despertó esa mañana, no encontraba sus zapatos favoritos, seguramente los olvidó la tarde anterior en el colegio. Gracias a eso, tuvo que colocarse unas zapatillas blancas, se sentía extraña.

El Maestro Fu le había dicho que hoy en la tarde podía ir a recoger a Tikki. La kwami estaba mejor, ya se mostraba con el mismo ánimo de siempre y había estado conversando con Wayzz de modo animado, incluso bebieron té los tres juntos. Ese era un motivo por el cual podría alegrarse, se sentía bien por su amiga.

Marinette sintió golpes en su balcón. Se apresuró a subir y se encontró con Chat Noir ahí. Tragó en seco. ¡No puede ser! ¿qué pasaba ahora? ¿otra vez un akumatizado? ¿y por qué la buscaba a ella?

Salió al balcón y estuvieron frente a frente. Miradas que eran compartidas.

—¿Qué sucede, Chat Noir? —preguntó ella.

Chat Noir rió.

—Tanta seriedad no es necesaria. Digo, sé que soy un superhéroe y todo el asunto, pero somos amigos —ambos recordaron algunos momentos íntimos que habían compartido. Como cuando Ladybug no fue a la hermosa cita que él había organizado, o como cuando Marinette había dicho que lo amaba y su padre había organizado todo un desayuno —. Puedes decirme simplemente Chat.

Marinette lo pensó, eso sonaba más amistoso. Pero no le gustaba del todo.

—¿Y si te digo solo Noir?

Él enarcó sus cejas.

—Soy Chat, literalmente soy un gatito.

—Y también eres negro, también eres Noir —tenía razón en eso —. Es más original que Chat —le comentó.

—Por mí esta bien, si eso te gusta.

Él había escondido el regalo debajo de una de las sillas, quería que ella lo encontrará repentinamente, una sorpresa siempre era más agradable que un regalo dado.

—¿Te gustaría dar un paseo?

Marinette se quedó estática. ¿En serio quería dar un paseo con ella? ¿acaso volvía a pensar que estaba enamorada de él?

—Te lo debo, por lo de ayer.

Discutieron un poco. Marinette le dijo que no era necesario, que no necesitaba un paseo, menos una recompensa. Pero Chat Noir insistió tanto que terminó ganando.

Fueron al parque.

El problema fue que no pudieron disfrutar de ese paseo. Había un akumatizado. Ese chico tenía un gran parecido con la antigua mitología, llevaba ropa antigua.

—¡Hasta que apareces, maldito gato! —chasqueó sus dedos y se transformó su vestimenta, que seguía pareciendo antigua —. ¡Me darás tú Miraculous o te partiré con mi rayo!

—Meow...

Marinette observó a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que ese chico estaba convirtiendo París en la Antigua Grecia. Personas que vestían de modo antiguo, gente haciendo vasijas, paisajes cambiados.

Él chico fijó su vista en ella.

—Eres hermosa, tú belleza solo podría ser comparada con mi amada Diosa Afrodita. Un Dios como yo, te merece a ti —dijo con una voz extraña.

Chat Noir por instinto se colocó frente a Marinette. Jamás permitiría que le hicieran daño, ella era su amiga.

—Un villano como tú jamás merecerá a una Diosa como ella —lo retó él. Su apariencia cambió y con su mano lanzó un rayo, ambos lo esquivaron de modo rápido.

El villano frunció el ceño y mostró sus dientes.

—No me hagan cambiar otra vez, mis poderes son demasiado para ustedes —les advirtió y sonrió de modo desafiante —. Solo vean esto.

Apuntando con un aparato extraño similar a un palo largo, hizo que aparecieran distintos leones.

Chat Noir utilizó su bastón y subieron al techo, los leones no pudieron seguirlos, pero de todas formas corrieron por París.

—Este chico está obsesionado —susurró Chat Noir.

—Podemos utilizar eso a nuestro favor, solo hay que elegir sabiamente las cartas.

—¿No me digas que piensas ir con él?

—¡Basta de hablar con ella! —los retó enfurecido el chico —. Si tú no vienes conmigo, convertiré la Torre Eiffel en un Coliseo y haré de París mi reino, ¡ya verán! —seguía amenazando.

Marinette accedió a ir con él. Él con su palo cambió su apariencia. Ahora realmente era Afrodita, la antigua Diosa Griega. Se veía increíble. Pero observar como los parisinos sufrían con sus nuevas apariencias, o como algunos eran convertidos en roca le dolía mucho, no era bonito.

—Ahora verás el espectáculo, mi Diosa.

El chico acercó a Chat Noir con un movimiento del palo, quería convertirlo en una piedra, solo con la mirada de Medusa. Se acercó lo suficiente, en cuanto iba a usar su palo, aprovechando que no estaba pendiente de él, le robó el palo y con éste mismo lo golpeó en sus piernas.

—¡Eres una víbora traicionera! —gritó el adolorido muchacho.

Uno de los leones venía. Tuvieron que actuar rápido. Marinette tiró con todas sus fuerzas ese palo al suelo y lo rompió en dos. El chico regresó a la normalidad, París también.

—Y yo que quería jugar con el león —se quejó Chat Noir. Marinette lo fulminó con la mirada —. ¡Ya sé, ya sé! —y volvió a purificar al akuma solo con su cataclismo.

Resulta que ese chico había hecho su tésis basándose en la Antigua Grecia. Había investigado demasiado, fue la tarea de su vida, pero por haber llegado tarde a clases, no quisieron darle la nota máxima, eso lo había hecho enojar. Ambos lo aconsejaron, no lo convencieron del todo, pero al menos consiguieron relajarlo un poco, así que la situación mejoró.

—Vaya que eres una chica increíble, Marinette. Ya son dos veces que me ayudas contra akumas.

—¿Acaso eso es una felicitación, Gatito? —preguntó ella de modo juguetón.

—No. Esto sí —volvió a tomarla entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta su casa. La dejó nuevamente en el balcón —. Eres increíble, pero por favor no te arriesgues tanto —besó su mejilla. Se preocupaba por ella.

Ella se quedó sin palabras. No sabía qué responder.

—¿Te digo algo? Ese chico tenía razón, sí eres tan bella como Afrodita —dijo eso y se fue. Su sonrojo era demasiado notorio, a pesar del antifaz negro.

Ver a Marinette utilizando esa ropa y teniendo un peinado distinto había sido algo extraño, pero al mismo tiempo increíble, se veía hermosa. No solo eso, siempre tenía un plan. Ella era una increíble chica, era muy astuta. Ojalá algún día tuviera la oportunidad de tener un Miraculous.

Marinette también se había sonrojado, eso había sido una declaración muy repentina. Negó con la cabeza. Avanzó y pisó algo, era un paquete de regalo. Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo abrió.

—¡Mis zapatos! —los abrazó con gran felicidad. Se sacó esas zapatillas blancas, que en definitiva no eran su estilo y se colocó sus zapatos favoritos. Vio que había un chocolate con relleno de frutilla, su favorito y una nota.

"Normalmente Cenicienta olvida un zapato, no dos. Ten eso presente para la próxima. Así que... ¿ahora soy un Gato Negro príncipe? ¿ves que tengo razón? Todo este tiempo has sido una princesa"

Lo lindo de esa nota era que la había firmado con el dibujo de una patita negra. ¡Era adorable! La guardaría por siempre, junto a la rosa que escondía en su armario.


	3. Gatitos

Ladybug y Marinette habían terminado de pelear contra un akuma. Estaban cansados, pero como siempre habían ganado la batalla. El problema era que los akumatizados cada vez eran más poderosos, entonces era más complejo poder derrotarlos.

Al haber utilizado su poder especial, Adrien volvió a la normalidad. Pero como quería volver a casa antes de que su padre sospechara algo, se transformó de nuevo. Camino a casa vio algo que llamó su atención y bajó al parque.

Ahí vio a Marinette sentada en el suelo, mientras observaba de modo afligido una caja, una caja de gran tamaño.

—¿Tienes un problema, princesa? —preguntó Chat Noir.

Marinette ni siquiera se levantó, tampoco le regaló una leve sonrisa o algún tipo de mirada. Eso alertó a Chat Noir, ¿y si había sido afectada por el último akuma? Bueno... se supone que el poder de Ladybug arreglaría todo, así que no era una opción.

—¿Qué sucede? —volvió a preguntar —. Si necesitas ayuda, yo te puedo ayudar —le dijo.

Marinette soltó un suspiro cansino. No dijo nada, simplemente se levantó del suelo y dándole una breve mirada (que demostraba lo cansados que estaban sus ojos) señaló la caja. Chat Noir seguía sin comprender absolutamente nada, pero de todas formas se acercó a la caja y la observó.

Su cola se levantó debido a la impresión, incluso su boca se abrió más de lo necesario.

—¡Meow! —exclamó sorprendido. Fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

Dentro de esa caja había un montón de gatos bebés, eran gatitos realmente pequeños, seguramente ni siquiera podían tomar leche por su cuenta.

—Son demasiados gatos —dijo.

—Diez.

—¿Disculpa?

—Son diez gatos —aclaró Marinette —. Los conté —explicó, aunque lo vio innecesario —. No puedo creer que alguien haya tirado diez gatos a la basura, son unos malditos —hizo puños sus manos.

Chat Noir volvió a ver la caja.

—Y esa mamá gato sí que fue infiel, todos son distintos —intentó bromear, pero no le salió para nada bien —. Marinette, las personas malas siempre existirán —era doloroso pensar en eso, pero era cierto. Sobretodo en París, donde incluso había villanos con poderes inimaginables.

—Son gatos, son bebés, son indefensos. No tendrían que haberlos tirado —Marinette sacó a una gata de pelaje naranjo con algunas manchas negras, era muy bonita y se había enamorado completamente de ella. La acarició y la abrazó con ternura, sus ojos eran celestes.

Chat Noir se agachó para acercarse levemente al felino. Era la cosa más pequeña que alguna vez había visto, o quizás era del tamaño de Plagg, así de diminuta. Sintió ternura y una gran indignación.

—Deberías llamar a un refugio.

—¿Para qué? Los refugios están llenos, las personas jamás adoptan, es triste, pero es complicado que esas cosas funcionen.

Marinette tenía razón. La realidad era que las personas no tenían consciencia animal, no los respetaban, no los cuidaban e incluso eran capaces de tirarlos a la basura.

—No te preocupes, deja todo en mis patas —dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo de modo cómplice.

Chat Noir levantó la caja y se llevó a los nueve gatos. Nueve, porque Marinette no soltó a la gata naranja, quería quedársela y cuidarla.

Marinette consiguió el permiso temporal de sus padres. La historia de la gata los enterneció y por eso decidieron aceptar de modo temporal. Marinette la acomodó en su habitación. Primero colocó una almohada en su cama, en los pies. Luego a la gata y la tapó con una toalla.

Lo importante era mantenerla en calor. También le daría leche, pero con una jeringa o algo así. Sus padres le prometieron que mañana llevarían a su gata al veterinario, así que se sentía tranquila.

Sintió unos golpes en el balcón. Subió la escalera y abrió. Se topó con Chat Noir, quien bajó la escalera y se sentó junto a la gata, la acarició con ternura.

—Es toda una princesa.

—Acertaste —sonrió Marinette.

—¿Perdona?

—Se llama Princesa —Chat Noir sonrió de modo orgulloso —. Siempre me dices así, así que prácticamente tú la nombraste.

—¡Me parece un nombre prrrrfecto! —sonrió él.

Chat Noir le contó que había ido a la Torre Eiffel y que se quedó parado ahí junto a todos los gatitos. Como es un superhéroe las personas se acercaron a él. Muchos le pidieron fotografías u autógrafos, otros simplemente estaban preocupados de que hubiese un akuma cerca. Él aprovechó su fama y popularidad para contar la historia de los gatitos y buscar dueños responsables. Estuvo en eso toda la tarde, porque no todo el mundo quería gatitos. Aunque gracias al cielo, todos los gatitos encontraron hogares nuevos.

Marinette se enterneció tanto con la actitud de Chat Noir que no pudo evitar levantarse y darle un abrazo, un abrazo lleno de agradecimiento y felicidad. Se sentía en deuda con él. Además, besó su mejilla.

Ella bajó la escalera y fue a la cocina. Tomó pie de limón que sus padres habían hecho, eran miniatura. Llevó tres, todos para Chat Noir. Se los entregó con bandeja y todo. Le dijo que le debía el té, es que no quería hacer demasiado ruido.

—¡El mejor pie de limón que he comido! —exclamó Chat Noir feliz.

Marinette sonrió simplemente.

—¿Sabes algo? Cuando sucedió todo lo de los gatitos, recordé el desayuno junto a tus padres, cuando tu padre dijo: "Ya me imaginó a los gatitos corriendo por todas partes" —comentó Chat Noir entre risas.

Chat Noir pensaba que Tom se refería a que tendrían muchos gatitos, algo así como los que habían visto hoy y que todos esos gatitos serían desordenados y cometerían muchas travesuras. Era algo tierno.

Marinette en cambio había imaginado que su padre con "gatitos" se refería a hijos, no a felinos reales. Porque claro, él es técnicamente un gato, ella una chica común. Bueno... esa era su lógica. Ahora dudaba un poco de sus pensamientos.


	4. Cumpleaños

Hoy Adrien se sentía realmente deprimido. Había tenido un día horrible, discutió con su padre solo por pedirle permiso para ir a un lugar y no obtener ese permiso. Su padre lo seguía tratando como a un niño, lo privaba de su libertad y no le daba explicaciones. Esa situación ya lo tenía cansado, quería descansar, quería tener libertad y quería un momento de paz, un momento en el cual pudiese hacer lo que él quisiera.

Algo tarde se dio cuenta de que una de sus personalidades sí contaba con la libertad que la otra ansiaba, aunque no del todo. Chat Noir era un superhéroe y contaba con la libertad de salir, eso estaba claro. Pero no podía estar con libertad por las calles, las personas se le acercaban y lo grababan o le pedían fotografías. Tampoco contaba con total libertad.

Ignoró ese detalle y se transformó. Comenzó a saltar entre los techos de París. Disfrutaba con gran alegría la sensación del viento golpeando su rostro. Disfrutó observar a otras personas y simplemente se permitió disfrutar de esa libertad que añoraba, de poder estar fuera sin pedir ninguna especie de permiso. Eso era lo que necesitaba, eso era lo que quería.

Sin saber cómo, llegó al balcón de Marinette. Es que vio a la chica ahí parada y decidió acercarse a ella.

—¿Todo bien, Marinette? —preguntó al pisar el suelo. La chica lo miró dando un salto, lo había visto llegar, pero de todas formas era algo sorprendente.

—Yo estoy bien, ¿y tú? ¿sucedió algo? —necesitaba respuestas rápido, si tenía que transformarse lo haría enseguida. Siempre estaba dispuesta a pelear.

—Nada. Solo estaba patrullando —respondió Chat Noir —. Ya sabes lo difícil que es ser un héroe, es demasiado trabajo. Pero yo puedo contra todo —comenzó a golpear el aire, de modo heroico.

—Ya quisiera saber lo que es ser una heroína —respondió Marinette con tono soñador. Tenía que hacerse la desentendida. Era divertido, siempre se preguntaba cuál sería la reacción de su gatito al descubrir que después de todo, sí conocía a su amada Ladybug.

—Nunca se sabe —respondió Chat Noir.

Chat Noir notó que la chica sostenía entre sus manos una pulsera. Y esa no era cualquier pulsera, era la que él le había dado como regalo de cumpleaños.

¡Cielos! ¡el cumpleaños de Marinette había sido el mejor! Una abuela akumatizada, eso fue tan divertido. Además, el poder de Befana era muy divertido. Lo mejor era como cantaba y que tanto él como su Lady tuvieron la oportunidad de cantar. Definitivamente no olvidaría ese día.

Aunque su cumpleaños también había sido divertido, solo que algo forzado, aunque claro, Nino tuvo buenas intenciones. Y gracias a él, pudo estar encerrado junto a su Lady en una burbuja.

—¿Y esa pulsera? —preguntó haciéndose el tonto.

—Es una pulsera especial, me la regaló alguien muy importante para mí —Chat Noir se sonrojó, no pudo evitarlo.

—¿Un muy buen amigo, no?

—Claro —respondió ella volviendo a la normalidad. No quería dejar en evidencia sus sentimientos, sabía lo bromista que Chat Noir podía llegar a ser, no quería que supiera su secreto.

Chat Noir estaba pensando en que necesitaba ser libre, no quería volver a su casa. Por lo que decidió que pasar tiempo con Marinette podría ser una buena opción. Aunque bien sabía que no podía dar información sobre su verdadera identidad, pero sí tenía un plan.

—¿Sabes? En poco tiempo será mi cumpleaños, y me encantaría poder celebrarlo. Pero como te imaginas, no podré venir aquí en mí forma civil y tampoco en la forma heroica... —comentó él.

Marinette parpadeó confundida.

¿Cómo podía ser que su gatito no le haya contado eso a Ladybug? ¿y por qué se lo decía a Marinette primero? ¿qué pasaba si quería pasar algo de tiempo con ella? ¡Ay, no!

Chat bajó la mirada ante esa reacción, había arruinado el momento, lo sabía.

—Marinette, no...

—¡Espera aquí!

Marinette bajó las escaleras corriendo. Llegó junto a sus padres que estaban en el comedor, la miraron de modo extraño, no parecía ser la misma de siempre.

—¡Papá! ¿recuerdas a Chat Noir? Bueno, ¿cómo no? ¡es un superhéroe y toda la casa! Pues resulta que pronto será su cumpleaños, pero ese día no puede venir y ¡él está aquí ahora! Entonces, me preguntaba si... ¿podríamos comer con él? ¡por favor! —dijo todo de modo atropellado.

Sabine y Tom compartieron una mirada que contenía diversión y confusión. Luego miraron a su hija.

—Te llamaremos en un momento —informó Sabine.

Marinette volvió junto a su Gatito y lo entretuvo contándole su día escolar. Le contó que había tenido problemas con una chica, porque quería robar uno de sus diseños y hacerlo pasar como propio, y que había tenido ciertos problemas al seguir siendo ignorada por un chico de su colegio.

Adrien internamente se prometió que pondría más atención en Marinette, si a ella le gustaba alguien, él la ayudaría con eso.

Cuando Sabine llamó a su hija, ella lo convenció de bajar con ella. Eso hizo, aunque algo temeroso. Parecía que después de la akumatización de Tom todo estaba bien entre ellos, pero aún no estaba completamente seguro.

De todas formas, se sorprendió con lo que encontró al llegar al comedor.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —gritaron los adultos. Marinette se unió. Chat se quedó boquiabierto, eso era increíble.

—Ven, hijo —lo invitó Tom.

—Hicimos un pastel casero, esperamos que te guste el chocolate —dijo Sabine.

Se sentaron todos. Estuvieron reunidos, hablaron de muchos temas distintos, incluso de lo que es ser un superhéroe. Le desearon lo mejor, le dijeron que era increíble.

Adrien finalmente entendió lo que era estar en familia, compartir momentos con personas increíbles. Ese era el mejor falso cumpleaños de todos y todo se lo debía a Marinette. Esa chica era asombrosa.


	5. Cocinar o hornear

—Princesa, si yo tuviera tus dotes culinarias, ¡sería un gatito muy gordo! —exclamaba Chat Noir.

Marinette no podía evitar reír debido a esos comentarios. Era algo irónico, pero cuando Chat Noir estaba con Ladybug hacia chistes románticos y eso la hartaba. Pero cuando estaba junto a Marinette, sus chistes eran realmente graciosos, eran chistes que sí daban risa, cumplían su cometido. Chat Noir era un muy buen muchacho.

Desde ese "cumpleaños falso" Chat Noir iba más seguido a la casa de Marinette, incluso los padres de la chica estaban al tanto de esas visitas. Lo pasaban bien, se estaban convirtiendo en amigos muy cercanos.

Tan cercanos que Marinette cada día le daba dulces. Chat Noir se sentía en un paraíso. ¡Amaba los dulces! Y aún más los de Marinette, eran deliciosos. Tenía tanto talento como su padre.

—Tus macarrones son deliciosos —Chat Noir los saboreaba, los disfrutaba. La mezcla de sabores era increíble.

Marinette volvió a reír. No lo admitiría jamás en voz alta, pero era una risa nerviosa. Esos comentarios le encantaban, pero al mismo tiempo la avergonzaban bastante. Por eso prefería no responder nada.

—Todo lo que haces es delicioso —comentó luego.

—¿Y a ti te gustaría aprender a hacer dulces? —preguntó Marinette luego de un rato. Quizás podría enseñarle a hacer algo sencillo, algo como un pastel casero.

Chat Noir trago en seco y sus ojos brillaron. ¿Aprender a hacer dulces? ¡sería un sueño hecho realidad! Solo que Gabriel lo mataría al instante, no le gustaba que se descuidara de ese modo.

—Me encantaría —respondió de modo no muy animado.

—Pues, ¡vamos!

Marinette no dio tiempo de reclamos. Tomó a Chat Noir de la mano y lo llevó hasta la cocina. Una vez en ese lugar, ella le explicó cómo se hacia un pastel casero. Juntó los ingredientes y comenzó con la clase gratuita.

—Tienes que poner tres huevos en ese bowl —indicó Marinette.

Chat Noir vio los tres huevos y los tiró en el bowl, tal y como Marinette le había indicado.

—¡No, Chat Noir! —Marinette vio su bowl y se dio cuenta de que los huevos se habían quebrado con cáscara y todo.

—¿Qué? Tú me dijiste que hiciera eso —se defendió Chat Noir confundido. Marinette se veía extraña.

—No es momento para bromas —le reclamó Marinette —. No fue divertido.

Marinette intentaba sacar la cáscara, pero era imposible. No le quedó de otra que tirar esa mezcla.

—Marinette, tú me dijiste que hiciera eso.

La chica miró fijamente al héroe. Entonces pareció notar algo.

—¿No era una broma?

Él se enderezó.

—¿Tú estabas bromeando?

—¿Has cocinado alguna vez?

—Bueno... —momento incómodo. No quería que eso se supiera, pero la realidad era que nunca en su vida había cocinado. Ciertamente Nathalie era la cocinera de su casa, él no sabía hacer ni siquiera un sándwich, no tenía necesidad —, por supuesto.

Marinette supo que era mentira.

Lavó el bowl y luego lo colocó justo donde estaba.

—Mira, esto es lo que se hace —ella rompió un huevo y tiró la llama en el bowl —. La cáscara no se come.

Ah, con razón nunca se sentía un sabor duro y desagradable —pensó Chat.

Hizo lo mismo con los demás huevos. Luego agregó mantequilla, batió un poco y añadió harina, continuó batiendo y añadió una pizca de azúcar.

—Bate tú —le pidió.

—¡Claro!

Chat utilizó tanta fuerza que ambos quedaron llenos de esa mezcla rara. Marinette rió y negó con la cabeza, ¡era peor que un niño!

—¡Perdón! ¡pensé que tenía que ser con fuerza! —se defendió apenado.

—No hay cuidado.

Chat se sintió triste, sentía que estaba molestando a Marinette, pero ella no lo demostraba porque era demasiado buena. Se prometió que algún día intentaría cocinar por su cuenta, no podía ser tan difícil.

Marinette añadió chocolate.

Continuaron con eso del queque (Marinette sola, por supuesto). Él solo prestaba atención a cada paso que la chica realizaba, era algo interesante y realmente quería aprender.

—Y ahora tenemos que esperar —explicó Marinette mientras dejaba el postre en el horno —. Mm... si algún día quieres que te enseñe algo sobre cocina, pues... puedes pedírmelo —dijo en tono bajo, tono confidente —. Lo que quieras, no es problema.

—Gracias por no enojarte conmigo.

—¿Cómo hacerlo? Eres un ni... adorable —se corrigió. No quería herir sus sentimientos y decirle que se comportaba del mismo modo que un niño pequeño y que tenía experiencia con ellos debido a que en ocasiones era niñera.


	6. AdopciónFamilia

—¿Dices que te gustaría formar parte de la familia de esa chica? —preguntaba Plagg.

—La verdad es que sí. La familia de Marinette es grandiosa —respondía un sonriente Adrien —. Me hacen sentir el calor familiar, algo que extraño.

—Ay, chico... —Plagg se sentía algo triste. Si él se iba a vivir con Marinette, él no podría vivir libremente, porque se supone que debería mantenerse oculto, continuar siendo un secreto como hasta ahora. ¿Eso quería para él?

—Marinette es fantástica, realmente es una chica extraordinaria. Desde que no tartamudea he descubierto lo increíble que es —no podía evitar sonreír, sentía algo distinto cuando se refería a su amiga —. Su madre es muy tierna y bastante hogareña, y ni hablar de Tom. ¡Me encanta estar con todos ellos! —exclamó Adrien.

Plagg no podía debatir nada. Sabía que su padre no era un buen hombre, o en su defecto: no era un padre atento.

—¡Plagg, las garras!

Se convirtió en Chat Noir. Patrulló un rato la ciudad de París, todo estaba tranquilo como era de esperar. Después de eso, fue a visitar a su hermosa Princesa. Ella se encontraba junto a su gata, estaban tendidas en la cama mientras Marinette parecía estar concentrada en algo.

—¿Problemas, Princesa? —preguntó Chat Noir haciendo su aparición.

Marinette a diferencia de en otras ocasiones no se levantó, estaba concentrada.

—Lo siento Gatito pero hoy no puedo conversar contigo, estoy algo ocupada —respondió concentrada en su libro —. Mañana tengo una prueba de Química y no soy muy buena en eso.

Chat sonrió con superioridad.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

Marinette dejó de ver el libro y alzó una de sus cejas de modo divertido. ¿En serio?

—¿Tú sabes de Química? —preguntó ella confundida. No imaginaba que su amigo fuese bueno en esa materia.

—Me defiendo bien. Puedo explicarte.

Chat Noir se sentó en la silla de Marinette. Ella se enderezó y le pasó su libro. Chat Noir tuvo la suficiente paciencia como para explicarle cada una de sus dudas. Y para ser aún más eficiente, le dio algunos ejercicios de práctica, en los cuales al principio le fue mal, pero a la tercera le fue bien. Había entendido. Y pasaron toda la tarde en ello.

Sabine los encontró y los llamó para comer. Chat aceptó gustoso.

Comieron juntos. Sabine estaba contando su día, Tom contó que tuvo algo que hacer, el lugar estaba lleno, pero pudo bailar para aliviar un poco su pesado día. Sabine había bailado con él en casa.

—Chat me ayudó a estudiar Química.

—¿Es eso cierto? —preguntó Tom. Chat asintió algo intimidado —. Gracias por ayudar a mí hija, eres un gran chico.

—Eres muy bueno, tanto como superhéroe como personas. Te lo agradecemos mucho.

Esa noche Marinette besó su mejilla a modo de despedida y luego le dio un abrazo, eso había sido algo novedoso. Bastó con ello para que ambos se sonrojaran.

Esa noche Adrien pensó en que desearía que alguien así lo adoptará, que sería tan feliz viviendo cada día de su vida de ese modo. Realmente quería sentir cariño y calor hogareño.

Pero luego se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo egoísta al pensar de ese modo. A pesar de ser un hombre frío, él tenía a Gabriel. Puede que no tengan mucha comunicación, pero aún así ambos se querían, por algo Gabriel nunca lo había echado de la casa. Además, tenía a Nathalie, que era muy cercana a él, lo cuidaba y era más que una secretaria, era como una amiga, al igual que Gorila. Y obviamente, su querido e insoportable Plagg.

A la mañana siguiente, se sintió orgulloso al ver que Marinette había obtenido una calificación alta. No había sido la nota máxima, pero sí una buena nota. Eso significaba que realmente le había prestado atención a la clase que él le dio, eso solo lo llenaba de felicidad.


	7. Compañeros de habitación

Después de una tarde muy ajetreada, Adrien se había transformado en Chat Noir y como ya se había convertido en una costumbre, había ido a visitar a Marinette. Esa tarde la chica le habló de su día en el colegio, en el cual habían sucedido muchas cosas. Obviamente Adrien sabía todo lo acontecido, él también había estado ahí. Marinette y Chloé habían tenido una discusión, pero después esa discusión se convirtió en una especie de alianza, porque Lila comenzó a decir muchas mentiras. Aunque esa alianza duró muy poco, porque Chloé no tenía mucha paciencia.

Gracias a su falta de paciencia, comenzó a discutir con Lila. Y claramente una de ellas resultó akumatizada. Había sido un día realmente agotador.

—¡Te juro que el colegio es complicado! —exclamó Marinette con cansancio.

Chat Noir rió brevemente. Realmente eso era lo que le gustaba de ir al colegio: cada día había un drama nuevo. Era entretenido, más entretenido que estar en casa encerrado y rodeado de un montón de adultos.

—Quizás el drama deba formar parte de la vida —respondió Chat Noir —. Además, quizás tu colegio tiene cosas buenas. Como que en ese lugar han habido muchos akumas —le hizo ver.

Marinette se enderezó un poco en la cama y asintió.

—Ni que lo digas. Alumnos, maestros e incluso el director —le comentó Marinette —. Es increíble la capacidad que tienen las personas de enojarse o estar tristes.

—¿Y tú nunca te enojas o estás triste?

—Eso sucede a menudo, somos humanos, podemos sentir —respondió ella.

Chat Noir asintió estando de acuerdo. ¿Cuántas veces él no se sintió triste o enojado? Demasiadas. Era algo muy común en él.

Continuaron hablando respecto a las akumatizaciones, era un tema interesante y algo bastante largo, podían hablar toda la tarde sobre eso de ser necesario. Al aburrirse, jugaron algunos videojuegos de pelea, en los cuales Marinette ganaba siempre. Luego jugaron carreras de auto, Mario Kart. Chat Noir era bueno, pero no lo suficiente como para ganarle a Marinette.

—¿Acaso hay algún juego en el que no seas buena? —preguntó Chat un poco enojado.

—Supongo que aún no lo han inventado —respondió Marinette sacando la lengua de modo burlón.

Comieron juntos, pie de limón. Comenzó a oscurecer y ellos continuaban juntos, hablando.

Sintieron un ruido extraño y ambos se estremecieron un poco. No era el ruido del Miraculous, era algo que provenía del exterior.

—Quédate aquí —le ordenó Chat Noir a Marinette mientras subía al balcón. Marinette se preocupó, ¿y si un akuma había ido a buscarla? Pero... ¿qué había hecho ahora? ¿y si era Lila?

Chat Noir regresó dando un salto, una voltereta en el aire. Marinette rodó los ojos, él siempre sacaba su lado engreído.

—Hay una tormenta afuera —informó.

—Oh... —susurró Marinette.

Marinette sabía bien que los kwamis se enfermaban debido al clima lluvioso. No quería que el simpático de Plagg pescará un resfriado, eso estaría mal, muy mal. No se perdonaría si algo malo le sucediera.

—Puedes dormir aquí, ¿qué te parece el sofá? O sino... podría prestarte un saco de dormir.

—Pero me puedo ir, tranquila —Marinette lo detuvo por la cola.

—No quiero que te enfermes, debes cuidarte —lo regañó. Sentía que quizás él no sabía que los kwamis se podían enfermar, que raro.

—Princesa, suenas como una madre preocupada —Marinette se rió ante esa declaración.

—Con mayor razón: hazle caso a tu madre —le siguió el juego ella.

Chat Noir después de una larga charla decidió que dormiría en el sillón, que eso sería más cómodo. Marinette le prestó algunas mantas y una almohada, le prestó su almohada favorita, la de gato. Eran las diez. Ninguno tenía sueño. La lluvia relajaba bastante a Marinette, le gustaba el ruido, era algo tranquilizador. En cambio a Adrien le molestaba bastante, le resultaba incómoda.

—Princesa, no puedo dormir —dijo sintiéndose como un niño pequeño.

—¿Mm...? —ella se estiró un poco —. ¿La lluvia no te relaja?

—Me molesta el sonido. Me da frío y ganas de ir al baño —Marinette se rió. Él consideró que no debió haber dicho aquello, que sonaba tonto —. ¿Quieres hablar un rato?

—Hemos hablado todo el día —le recordó ella.

—Hablar contigo me relaja —admitió. Menos mal no pudo ver el sonrojo de la azabache.

—¿De qué quieres hablar?

Bueno... se conocían bastante bien, pero no lo suficiente. Tal vez podrían hablar un poco sobre sus gustos. Él sabía que Marinette quería ser diseñadora y todo eso, pero había más que podía conocer.

—¿Qué música te gusta? —preguntó él.

—Jagged Stone es mí cantante favorito.

—¡También me encanta! —estuvo de acuerdo él. Recordaba cuando fueron al concierto, Marinette se había emocionado mucho.

Hablaron sobre Jagged durante un rato. Luego hablaron de otros tipos de música. Resulta que Marinette escuchaba música clásica en ocasiones. Eso lo hizo recordar a su madre, ella amaba esa música, siempre la colocaba y en ocasiones la bailaba.

—¿Algún día te ves con hijos?

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, Chat Noir? —preguntó algo asustada.

—Curiosidad. Hay mujeres que añoran tener hijos y otras que no quieren.

Marinette suspiró tranquila, su secreto seguía siendo un secreto.

—Quiero tener tres hijos. Dos niños y una niña.

—¿No te parece que son demasiados?

—¿Qué? ¡claro que no! Los niños defenderán a la niña —aclaró.

—Yo quisiera tener una niña. Una niña que sea dulce, tierna y al mismo tiempo que sea valiente, que se sepa defender. Pero que sea la princesa de papi.

—Tienes todo fríamente calculado —Marinette sonrió con ternura. Todo eso sonaba muy tierno, era algo adorable. Chat asintió.

Marinette ya tenía bastante sueño, bostezó y se acomodó mejor en la almohada.

Ninguno de ellos se había dado cuenta, pero ya eran las dos de la mañana.

—¿Y te gustan los animales?

—Pues, me gustan los gatos, aunque prefiero a los perros, pero me gustan aún más los hámsters. Quiero tener uno llamado... —y no pudo decir nada más, porque se quedó dormida.

—¿Llamado...? —insistió Chat Noir —. ¡No me puedes dejar con la duda! —pidió.

Pero ya era tarde. Marinette se había dormido.

Él se levantó y la admiró. Dormía de un modo extraño, no de lado, se movía mucho y terminaba en posiciones extrañas. Era rara, pero rara de un modo adorable para él. Le dio un beso en la mejilla, notó que realmente estaba dormida.

Se alejó lo suficiente y se destransformó para darle camembert a Plagg, pobre debía estar muerto de hambre.

—Nos iremos en la mañana en cuanto dejé de llover.

Plagg no dijo nada, pero como él tenía un oído mucho más agudo que el de Adrien, sabía que desde hace horas la lluvia había parado. Quizás Adrien no lo notó por estar demasiado centrado en esa azabache.


	8. Guantes para gatitos

El invierno había llegado y con ello también el frío y la hermosa nieve. La nieve era una vista maravillosa, sobretodo desde el balcón de Marinette. Ella disfrutaba mucho abrigándose y sentándose en el piso del balcón, sino, se apoyaba en la baranda y observaba los copos de nieve como caían uno a uno. En ocasiones su gatita la seguía, saltaba por todas partes pero también estornudaba, no era bueno. Tikki prefería quedarse acurrucada, porque no era fanática del frío y temía la posibilidad de volver a enfermarse.

Una noche, Chat Noir visitó a Marinette después de una batalla contra un akuma. Al igual que en una anterior batalla, la casa de Marinette había resultado afectada y quería ver cómo se encontraba su amiga.

—Chat, estoy bien, gracias —respondió la azabache —. Se necesita más que un akuma para poder vencerme —explicó fingiendo una pose heroica. Chat Noir rió y asintió, la preocupación se había disipado un poco.

—Sé que eres increíble —apoyó él. Marinette se sonrojó un poco, pero él no se dio cuenta.

Chat Noir tenía frío. Su traje no era del todo cálido, no era ideal para la fría temperatura. Contaba con los poderes de hielo, pero en esa ocasión no eran necesarios, por eso no había activado ese poder. Frotaba sus manos con gran insistencia.

Marinette se dio cuenta de esa acción y tuvo una idea, sonaba algo tonta, pero al mismo tiempo divertida. Rió para sí misma y archivó esa idea en su mente.

—Vuelvo enseguida —había ido por una buena taza de chocolate caliente y una manta para Chat Noir. Ambos se sentaron durante un rato en el balcón, en el anochecer la nieve se veía hermosa, era una vista fascinante.

Chat Noir la disfrutaba y también la agradable compañía de Marinette. Cuando terminó su taza, ella rozó sus manos y fingiendo torpeza, sujetó la mano del héroe entre sus manos, estaba haciendo algo. Ahora el chico se sonrojó de manera involuntaria.

Durante los próximos días, se siguieron viendo. Chat Noir siempre visitaba a su amiga, era una costumbre para él, esa chica le agradaba demasiado, era increíble. Aunque la notaba algo distante, parecía que escondía algo y a pesar de ser un gato curioso, no consiguió averiguar nada.

Una noche, ella le entregó un paquete de regalo. Él lo abrió de modo curioso, no pensó que su amiga le daría un regalo. Al abrirlo se encontró con unos lindos guantes de color negro con huellas verdes.

—¡Son hermosos! ¡gracias! —sonrió él ampliamente.

Chat le dio un abrazo a su amiga a modo de agradecimiento.

—La temperatura ha disminuido y aunque probablemente no puedas utilizarlos siendo Chat Noir, pienso que te servirán para tú forma civil.

—Guantes para gatitos, es adorable.

—Ni que lo digas, solo mira esto —ambos bajaron a la habitación de la chica y vieron a la gata de la adolescente. Marinette tomó a Princesa entre sus brazos y mostró sus pequeñas patitas, cada una tenía un guante de color rosado.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —Chat Noir la levantó y vio las patas con asombro. Eran guantes pequeños, pero realmente lindos, bien hechos y tiernos —. ¡Eres increíble!

—Ni tanto, Princesa me arañó bastante —y de ese modo Marinette mostró las heridas que tenía en sus brazos. Ahora Adrien comprendía porque últimamente siempre escondía sus brazos, era por los rasguños —. Aunque valió la pena, Princesa se ve hermosa.

—Los guantes para gatitos fueron una gran idea —estuvo de acuerdo Chat Noir.


	9. Patinaje de hielo

El invierno aún no acababa, el frío cada vez aumentaba más. La nieve no se detenía, realmente podía ser hermosa en ocasiones, pero también muy molesta en otras ocasiones. Marinette por ejemplo amaba la nieve, pero irónicamente detestaba el frío. Aunque secretamente agradecía que la nieve no fuese dolorosa, porque de ese modo no era tan doloroso caer y ella era la reina de las caídas gracias a su legendaria torpeza.

Marinette deseaba poder faltar a clases, quedarse en cama sería una grandiosa forma de pasar el tiempo, ya estaba aburrida de tener que pasar frío innecesario. Aunque tampoco deseaba faltar, le gustaba ver a sus amigos y obviamente amaba ver a Adrien, estar en el mismo salón era un... ¿avance? Quizás en su mundo sí.

Esa noche Chat Noir y ella vieron una película. Al principio vieron un estreno, estaban dando en televisión "Un jefe en pañales."

—Aún no puedo creer que hayas llorado con el final —la chica no reía, era respetuosa. Chat Noir negaba con la cabeza, no quería comentar nada al respecto.

—No estoy llorando, los gatos no lloran —intentó defenderse. Aunque Marinette sabía que sí lloraban.

Dieron un avance de un nuevo estreno, el cual sería la versión live action de Aladdín. Mostraron un poco de "Un mundo ideal." Marinette tarareó la canción, le encantaba. Aladdín formaba parte de su infancia, jamás olvidaría esa película.

—Veo que te gusta Aladdín —comentó Chat Noir sonriendo.

—¡Me encanta! Es una película muy bonita, creo que todo el mundo la ha visto.

—A mí también me parece bonita —concordó Chat Noir —. Y esa escena me causa gracia, cuando el genio es una abeja y le da consejos para coquetear a Aladdín.

Ambos rieron al recordar esa escena, realmente era muy buena.

—A mí me gusta cuando vuelan en la alfombra mágica mientras cantan, es una escena mágica, inigualable. ¿Imaginas eso? ¿poder volar por el cielo? —y la azabache extendió sus brazos mientras cerraba sus ojos imaginando que estaba volando.

Adrien internamente pensó que en una ocasión ya había visto de ese modo a Marinette. Pero... ¿cuándo? ¿cuándo sucedió eso? Y la imagen vino a su mente rápidamente: fue cuando él salió con Kagami y Marinette estuvo con Luka. Él la hizo volar sobre el hielo.

—Mm... —Chat Noir estaba teniendo una idea —, ¿qué te parece salir mañana en la tarde?

—¿En la tarde? —ella dio un salto debido a la repentina pregunta —. Noir, eres un héroe, sabes que sería extraño que nos vean juntos.

Esa era la triste realidad. Si los parisinos los veían paseando juntos podrían creer que eran buenos amigos (lo cual era cierto), pero al mismo tiempo podrían pensar que Marinette conocía la verdadera identidad del héroe y se convertiría en una presa para Hawk Moth. Todo era demasiado peligroso.

—Tranquila, tengo una idea.

Esa tarde Chat Noir apareció a las cinco de la tarde para buscar a Marinette. Ella aún tenía sus dudas.

—Realmente pienso que es una mala idea salir juntos. Además, te recuerdo que aún no me has dicho dónde iremos y... —Chat Noir la tomó entre sus brazos y saltaron de tejado en tejado.

Marinette se calló de inmediato, fue repentino.

—¡Jamás me interrumpas! —le advirtió. Él rió, aunque por la adrenalina y el sonido del movimiento, Marinette no escuchó esa risa.

Aterrizaron dentro de la pista de patinaje. El patinador los observó y se sintió fascinado.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Chat Noir en mí pista! ¡esto es increíble! —exclamó observando al joven héroe maravillado.

Marinette no entendía qué hacían ahí.

—Hola —saludó Chat —. Me preguntaba si... ¿podríamos patinar solos ella y yo hoy? —pidió.

—¿Bromas? ¡eres un héroe! ¡lo que digas es ley! —respondió él —. Yo mismo les pondré los patines —corrió y volvió a la velocidad de la luz con patines, conocía la talla de Marinette debido a la vez anterior en la que ella patinó. Aunque con él...

—No se preocupen por mí.

Chat Noir ayudó a Marinette a sentarse y le sacó sus zapatos, ella se sintió algo avergonzada, pero decidió no decir nada y simplemente dejarse llevar. Luego, colocó los patines en sus pies y finalmente se arrodilló para amarrar los cordones de la azabache.

—¿Ch... at? —preguntó ella tartamudeando, tenía un sonrojo demasiado notorio.

—Espera.

Chat Noir se encerró en el baño, escondido ahí, realizó la transformación de hielo. Mientras tanto, el patinador no dejaba de preguntar cosas a Marinette, parecía un paparazzi.

Luego, Chat Noir llevó de la mano a Marinette a la pista. Marinette tomó la mano sintiéndose algo cohibida.

—¿Confías en mí? —preguntó Chat Noir antes de entrar a la pista.

—¿Qué?

—¿Confías en mí? —repitió él.

Marinette simplemente asintió y ambos se tomaron de la mano. Patinaron. Al principio iban lento, luego fueron tomando confianza. Chat Noir esperó el momento adecuado y de la mano de Marinette comenzó a hacer muchos movimientos: giros, saltos, vueltas.

Y...

—Yo te quiero enseñar, un fantástico mundo.

Marinette se sintió hipnotizada.

Chat Noir cantaba increíble, su voz era melodiosa, dulce y afinada.

Por un momento, ella cerró los ojos y sintió una chispa, magia. Al abrir los ojos, no eran ellos. Chat Noir no llevaba su traje de hielo, llevaba harapos como los de Aladdín. Y ella tenía la vestimenta de Jazmín, ese hermoso traje celeste.

¿Era un sueño?

Volaban.

Ese patinaje realmente era mágico.

Tikki no podía creer lo que sucedía.

Marinette y Chat Noir habían invocado el poder del Kwagatama, ambos deseaban algo y al ser portadores lo hicieron realidad. Ahora ambos se encontraban viviendo el momento musical de Aladdín, "Un mundo ideal." No era un sueño, realmente estaban volando, realmente vivían ese musical.

—¡Ay, Dios! ¡Fu me matará! —se asustó la kwami.

Aunque Tikki tuvo suerte, cuando la canción acabó, Marinette abrió sus ojos y se vio volando en los hombros de Chat Noir. Algo similar a lo que había sucedido con Luka, solo que de un modo mucho más mágico y especial.


	10. Época Victoriana (AU)

Marinette se sentía de mal humor y no podía evitarlo. Mordía su lápiz con algo de frustración y maldecía en su mente.

Últimamente no había tenido tiempo para nada, con suerte podía respirar y asistir a clases. Los akumas no le daban respiro. Chat Noir estaba igual, cada vez las cosas iban peor, incluso tenían que recurrir a sus compañeros con más frecuencia que antes. ¡Era increíblemente agotador!

Sus notas habían bajado un poco, aunque seguían siendo buenas. El problema era que venía una prueba sobre Historia y realmente, Marinette no tenía ganas de leer sobre el pasado. Era una buena estudiante, pero esa materia en particular le daba sueño.

—No puedo más... —susurró mientras dejaba salir un bostezo. Estaba por quedarse dormida.

—¿Estudiando Historia, Princesa? —Chat Noir apareció y se paró frente a la cama de Marinette, ya que ella estaba acostada ahí.

Adrien sabía que mañana tenían prueba sobre la Época Victoriana. Gracias al cielo él ya había estudiado eso con la ayuda de Nathalie. Contaba con una excelente memoria, ya estaba listo para aprobar el examen.

—Lamentablemente, sí —respondió Marinette —. No me gusta mucho la Historia —aclaró.

—¿En serio? Pero si es una materia muy interesante, me gusta mucho.

—¿Ah, sí? Yo creo que es aburrida. Sobretodo lo que estoy viendo, es un tema bastante largo: la Época Victoriana.

Perfecto, ella había sacado el tema y no él. Ahora podía ayudar de modo discreto.

—¿Aburrido? Pero si hubo muchos avances en todo aspecto, incluso en política. También en derechos, derechos a casarse, a divorciarse, a pelear por...

—¿Tú sabes de Historia? —Marinette parecía confundida. En serio, jamás pensó que su torpe compañero supiera de esa materia. Siempre lo consideró un chico más de videojuegos y cosas así, no alguien estudioso.

Chat Noir frunció el ceño un poco y arrugó su nariz ofendido.

—Me ofendes. Amo la Historia —se defendió él cruzándose de brazos.

Chat Noir se ofreció a ayudar a Marinette a estudiar. Ambos leyeron el libro. Aunque Chat se dio cuenta de que eso no funcionó como él pensó. Entonces, decidió relatar la historia desde lo que él sabía. De ese modo habló de economía, de guerra, de costumbres, de libros, de modales, de sexo. De todo en realidad.

Marinette se vio en un ambiente distinto. Incluso su ropa era diferente. Todo era madera, había libros y nada de televisores modernos, la habitación no era perteneciente a ella.

—¿Qué?

Caminó hacia un espejo y vio su reflejo. Llevaba un vestido realmente largo, ni siquiera podía ver sus pies. Era algo extraño.

—¡Marinette, continúa trabajando! —gritó su madre.

—¿Qué?

Y la hicieron trabajar en el calor, cultivando. El clima era espantoso, pero debía trabajar aunque no quería. Eso era trabajo infantil.

"En esa época el trabajo infantil estaba bien visto." —oyó la voz de Chat Noir, solo que él no se encontraba ahí.

El ambiente cambió.

Ahora estaba en un lugar donde parecía haber un espectáculo. Había un escenario y un telón rojo, el telón se abrió por completo y pudo ver a muchas chicas distintas, y a algunas conocidas: Chloé, Lila y Kagami.

Llevaban poca ropa, eran vestidos llamativos. Bailaban, era un baile llamativo, sensual y bastante lento. Raro.

"La prostitución también existía en esa época. Aunque el sexo era de un modo distinto, por así decirlo." —Chat Noir hablaba de nuevo.

¿Por qué estoy viviendo esto? ¿qué pasa? Marinette ya tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Se estaba volviendo loca.

Luego el ambiente volvió a cambiar.

Ella no se quería mover, pero de todas formas lo estaba haciendo, iba a todas direcciones. Estaba haciendo el papel de ama de casa, era raro.

"Las mujeres debían ser amas de casa, o simplemente cuidar a sus hijos. Aunque la castidad era algo muy respetado." —nuevamente hablaba Chat Noir.

—¿Chat? —intentó llamar ella. Pero nada.

Aparentemente estaba atrapada en el pasado, y no sabía cómo regresar al presente. ¿Acaso en algún momento un akuma ingresó a su habitación y ella no se dio cuenta? ¡Diablos!

—¿Tikki? —nada pasó.

El ambiente había vuelto a cambiar. Ahora era espectadora de un espectáculo, podía ver como hipnotizaban a alguien, era extraño, pero realmente quería ver más. Solo que no pudo, el presentador después dijo que podría hablar con fantasmas, con espíritus que aún vagaban por el mundo portal.

"Se creía en la hipnosis, en los fantasmas y en hablar con ellos." —le dijo Chat Noir.

Y finalmente, apareció en un café. Estaba sentada. En ese lugar, tenía en frente a Chat Noir. ¡Al fin! Chat Noir lucía del mismo modo, solo que sostenía una rosa.

—Eres hermosa, mi Princesa —su tono era distinto, parecía ser más seductor que antes —. Solo podría comprar tu belleza con la de ésta rosa —y se acercó como para darle un beso en los labios.

¿En serio eso pasaría? ¡no, no, no! ¡por Dios! ¡ella solo tenía ojos para Adrien!

—¡Marinette!

Y repentinamente dio un salto. Ahora estaba en su habitación, ¡finalmente estaba donde se supone que debería estar! No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio. ¡Todo fue un raro y loco sueño! Menos mal no vio fantasmas en el, sino, hubiese gritado.

—Marinette, si me pides ayuda, por favor no te quedes dormida. ¡Qué grosera eres! —le reclamó Chat Noir.

—¿Bromas? En la Época Victoriana todo era muy raro. Digo: las mujeres tenían que ser amas de casa, se creía en el trabajo infantil, existían prostitutas, aunque el sexo no era tan mal visto y...

Marinette relataba todo de un modo tan extraño. Ella sabía del tema, pero parecía estar enojada con esa época. Era raro. ¿Quién se enojaría con esa época?

—Ya veo, si sabías del tema —comentó Chat Noir.

Marinette iba a responder que soñó con todo lo que él le explicó, pero sintió que esa sería una mala idea. Solo asintió y le agradeció a Chat Noir por su tiempo. Aunque ahora tenía otro problema, no podía dejar de imaginarlo hablando con esa voz seductora.


	11. Máscara de goma

Era increíble pensar que a Marinette le había ido bien en ese examen sobre la Época Victoriana. Ella ya lo daba por reprobado, nunca fue buena en Historia y al final, gracias a su loco sueño, pudo pasar. La vida sí que podía tener giros inesperados. No podía dejar de sonreír.

Chat Noir y ella celebraron comiendo helado. Marinette había ido a comprar los helados, mientras Chat Noir se quedaba en su habitación. En cuanto ella regresó, ambos se sentaron y conversaron de distintos temas.

Chat Noir pensaba en lo asombrosa que Marinette era. Cada día se sentía más a gusto con ella, era una chica simplemente increíble. Quería conocerla más. Aunque se sentía un poco mal, estaba dejando un poco de lado a su Lady.

Estaban viendo televisión y de pronto salió el vídeo que grabó Marinette, ese sobre la banda de Luka, o algo así.

—Recuerdo ese día —comentó Chat Noir —. Fue cuando llegó el akuma Silencer.

Marinette iba a responder y a decir lo molesto que se siente ser muda y no poder decir absolutamente nada, ¡fue una sensación realmente horrible! Pero pudo quedarse callada a tiempo, menos mal.

Chat Noir interpretó ese silencio como enojo. Y pensó que fue porque robaron su idea.

—¿Fue muy feo que se robaran tu idea?

—La verdad es que me enojé bastante. Todos trabajamos muy duro. Los disfraces, las máscaras, la canción. ¡Fue algo muy descarado!

—Las máscaras... —repitió Chat Noir pensativo —... eran muy bonitas. ¿Tú las hiciste?

—Todas —sonrió Marinette —. La verdad es que fue sencillo, utilicé distintos materiales, entre ellos periódico.

La máscara de Chat Noir era de látex, era un material que no molestaba en lo absoluto. Las máscaras de Marinette se veían tiernas y parecía que tampoco picaban. Qué suerte tenían esos chicos al tener una máscara hecha por la azabache.

Esa noche Adrien compró algunos materiales y pensó en hacer una máscara para Marinette. Tenía goma, era un material que parecía ser un juguete, le gustaba. Solo podía pensar en Marinette, en que ella también merecía una máscara.

—¡Esto es muy divertido! —Plagg hacía rebotar la goma, por primera vez estaba distraído y no comiendo queso. Era un milagro, por eso Chat Noir no le quitaba el material.

Además, estaba concentrado. Las manualidades no se le daban del todo bien. Daba su mayor esfuerzo.

Marinette también estaba ocupada. Había notado que Chat Noir había mencionado esas máscaras, era evidente que quería una. Pensó en hacerla de color negro, pero la gracia era que fuese blanca, eran como calaveras. La hizo blanca, pero con algunos detalles negros y rojos, algo así como Chat Noir y ella. Seguramente le encantaría.

—¡Es muy bonita, Marinette! —la aduló Tikki.

Esa tarde ambos se vieron y dijeron al unísono: "Tengo algo para ti." Y al contar hasta tres, enseñaron sus regalos. Ambos abrieron la boca sorprendidos al ver esas máscaras.

La de Marinette era como una mezcla de Ladybug y Chat Noir. Y la que hizo Chat Noir/Adrien, era como una de Chat Noir.

—¡Increíble! ¡gracias! —dijeron al mismo tiempo, luego rieron.

—Pensé que querías una como la de la banda, por eso la hice.

—Y yo pensé que alguien tan increíble como tú, merecía una máscara.

Chat Noir le colocó la máscara a Marinette y viceversa.

No pudieron evitar tomarse una selfie con el celular de la chica. Fue divertido y una enorme coincidencia.


	12. Post Revelación

Esa tarde Adrien se sintió realmente mal.

Después de una batalla contra un akuma había visto algo que desearía no haber presenciado. Ahora se sentía mal, terriblemente mal e incomprendido. Pensaba que tenía amigos, buenos amigos. Pero, ¿cómo creer eso después de saber aquella verdad? ¿por qué no había confiado en él después de todos los momentos compartidos? Ahora Adrien se sentía insuficiente. Comprendía que las identidades debían ser secretas, pero una cosa era entender eso y otra era poder comprenderlo del todo.

—Aún no lo creo... —susurró encerrado en su habitación, quería pensar bien.

Plagg estaba atemorizado. No quería que su portador terminase akumatizado, sería algo terrible. Hawk Moth estaría cerca de obtener los Miraculous porque solo le faltaría uno. Plagg no podía permitir eso, no señor.

—Adrien, ¿por qué no sales de aquí? —propuso.

Adrien lo miró con gesto de enojo e incredulidad.

—Sabes que estoy obligado a estar aquí. Tengo que practicar piano —le recordó con sarcasmo.

Plagg odiaba ver a Adrien de ese modo. Prefería verlo como un idiota enamorado, puede que el amor le diera náuseas, pero aún así era menos molesto que eso.

—Tú no puedes salir, pero Chat Noir sí —le recordó. Plagg sabía que ser Chat Noir animaba mucho a su portador.

Adrien se sentía enojado y dolido. Sabía que corría peligros al convertirse en Chat Noir. Una vez Chloé había sido akumatizada siendo Queen Bee y conservaba los poderes. ¿Sería realmente recomendable?

—Puedes ver a esa chica —insistió Plagg.

Adrien suspiró. Sabía que se refería a Marinette. Ella era la única persona capaz de cambiar su humor, ella lo entendía bien y disfrutaba conversar con ella. Marinette era especial.

Por eso sonrió y dijo: "¡Plagg, las garras!" Y se convirtió en Chat Noir. Saltó de tejado en tejado hasta llegar al balcón deseado. Sorprendentemente, Marinette estaba ahí.

—Princesa, no pensé que me estarías esperando —saludó Chat Noir de modo formal y coqueto, como siempre. Amaba usar esa personalidad.

—No te estaba esperando, Gatito —a veces Marinette era tan sarcástica y testaruda como Ladybug. Eso le agradaba —. Simplemente disfrutaba del buen tiempo antes de ver a mis amigos.

Cierto. Hoy se juntarían para comer el helado de André. Él tenía permiso para ir, solo si se portaba bien y practicaba el piano, luego iba a esgrima y finalmente, practicaba algo de Chino. Tenía un largo día. Pero consideraba no asistir, porque no quería toparse con Nino, ese traidor...

—Amigos —dijo con mal tono, estaba enojado —. A veces los amigos te traicionan.

—¿Qué? ¿qué dices?

Marinette estaba confundida. Jamás había visto a Chat Noir tan enojado, era algo extraño.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Sucede que sin querer descubrí la identidad de uno de los héroes de París y estoy bastante enojado —se cruzó de brazos.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó ella espantada.

¿Chat Noir sabía que ella era Ladybug? ¿por eso estaba enojado? Ella no se lo decía solo porque las identidades debían ser secretas, Tikki había sido clara con ese punto. ¡Demonios!

Tal vez Chat Noir pensaba que ella se había burlado de él todo ese tiempo. Porque amaba a alguien más y como Ladybug se lo había dicho, pero siendo Marinette era muy abierta con él. ¡¿Y si él lo había mal interpretado todo?!

—¿Sabes quién es...

—Carapace —respondió enojado.

Ah. No se trataba de ella. Eso fue un breve alivio. Nunca pensó en la posibilidad de sentir miedo de que Chat Noir supiera su identidad, solo hasta ese momento.

Lo observó. Se veía decaído. Ella entendía eso. Sabía que Adrien y Nino eran mejores amigos, sabía lo doloroso que era tener secretos entre mejores amigos. Una vez Alya también estuvo así, siempre quiso saber quién era Ladybug, solo que al ser Rena Rouge comprendió bien que se debe mantener el secreto. O Chloé, que sufría gracias a que se conocía su identidad, estaba en constante peligro.

—Chat Noir, creo que deberías guardar esa identidad en secreto —él se sorprendió ante esa declaración —. Siento que debes guardar el secreto, todos ustedes como héroes corren peligro.

—¿En serio crees tanto en eso, Marinette? —preguntó con tono serio —. ¿Corremos tanto peligro como para tener que esconder nuestras identidades incluso de nuestros amigos?

—Sí —respondió al instante —. Ustedes tienen que proteger a todo el mundo, no solo a sus amigos, sino también a sus familiares —aclaró ella. Chat aún parecía desconcertado —. Si alguien se entera de que eres amigo de un héroe, esa persona correría un gran peligro. Imagínate que alguien supiera que tú y yo somos buenos amigos, yo correría un gran peligro.

—¿El peligro de ser acosada por cientos de personas?

—No. El peligro de que Hawk Moth se entere de nuestra amistad —la sonrisa de Chat desapareció al instante, no había pensado en esa posibilidad —. Podría ocurrir que Hawk Moth secuestre a alguien, que lo haga hablar hasta saber la verdadera identidad de alguien.

Adrien internamente le dio la razón a Marinette. ¿Cómo es que nunca pensó en esa posibilidad? Lo peor de todo es que era algo lógico. Hawk Moth era un villano, todos corrían peligro, no solo los héroes, los civiles también. Ahora entendía bien porque debía guardar el secreto de Nino y porque no tenía que continuar enfadado. Había sido muy egoísta.

Marinette por su parte pensó que si esa había sido la reacción de Chat Noir al descubrir la verdadera identidad de Nino, su reacción al descubrir su identidad sería aún peor. No se sintió bien, de hecho, se sintió culpable. Se supone que confiaban en el otro, pero...

—Gracias por ayudarme a entender esto mejor, eres grandiosa —el héroe le dio un abrazo. Ella correspondió. Solo que no se sentía tan grandiosa después de todo.


	13. Villano

Después de toda esa bonita conversación que tuvieron sobre las identidades, los secretos y el respeto sucedió algo inesperado. Nino se había convertido en un villano por culpa de Adrien. Al sentirse tan ignorado, dejado de lado y tratado de mal modo por su mejor amigo, fue inevitable resultar akumatizado.

Nino no dejaba de buscar a Adrien, lo buscaba por todas partes. Marinette se alertó mucho, no quería que nadie le hiciera daño a su amado. Nino por su parte tenía el poder de manipular las emociones de todos, utilizaba emociones negativas, como el enojo, la frialdad y más.

Chat Noir se retiró y fue a combatir a Nino. Marinette se convirtió en Ladybug y se unió a la batalla. Como no era novedad, Nino logró golpear a Chat Noir, quien se convirtió en una persona enojada, su rostro cambió y si su traje no hubiese sido negro, habría cambiado automáticamente.

—¡Dame el Miraculous de Ladybug!

Ladybug se asustó. Ahora Chat Noir era un villano y no cualquier villano, uno sumamente poderoso. Al estar controlado por el enojo y al tener el poder del cataclismo, podría destruir completamente a una persona.

—¡No huyas, mi Lady! —se burló Chat Noir.

Ladybug siguió corriendo y corriendo por todas partes, quería invocar su Amuleto Encantado pero no podía hacerlo al no poder detenerse. Nino ni siquiera estaba cerca de ellos, simplemente estaba buscando a Adrien y de paso, golpeaba a algunas personas con sus nuevos poderes. Ladybug estaba en eso sola, porque tampoco podía ir con el Maestro Fu.

—Siempre me pareció ridículo que tú estés al mando —dijo Chat Noir estando algo cerca de ella —. Eso siempre me ha hecho enojar. ¿Y sabes qué? ¡odio con el corazón cada uno de tus malditos rechazos! Pero odio aún más ser un idiota —se rió de sí mismo.

Mientras saltaban por todas partes, Chat Noir se descargaba. Ladybug pensaba que todo eso era gracias al poder del akuma, lo hacia decir sus quejas internas, o quizás, de cierto modo manipulaba su mente y ya.

—Soy un idiota porque me está empezando a gustar otra chica, pero a pesar de eso no te puedo olvidar a ti —eso último lo dijo con un gran resentimiento —. ¡Realmente te odio Ladybug! —recordó tanto esas palabras, las había utilizado cuando pelearon contra Kim/Cupido Negro —. ¡Te odio porque no me dejas amar a Marinette en paz! —soltó.

Y con eso consiguió que Ladybug se detuviera. Ya no le importaba recibir el cataclismo, ya no le importaba su vida. Esa declaración fue más fuerte que ella misma. ¿En serio había dicho eso? ¿Chat Noir la amaba?

Él la atrapó. La atrapó entre sus brazos y ella no reaccionó, no podía salir de su estupefacción. ¿Chat Noir la amaba? ¿eso era en serio o solo era efecto del ataque de Nino?

¿Qué rayos...?

Estaba confundida.

—Antes de acabar contigo, quiero ver quien está bajo este disfraz. Quiero saber a quien odio.

Ladybug no impidió que Chat Noir le quitara el arete. Ladybug simplemente se dejó vencer, se sentía idiota.

Con todo eso sucedido con Nino, ya estaba más que preparada para que Chat Noir la odiara a ella ahora, lo merecía.

Y... la transformación acabó. Marinette apareció.

—Marinette... —jadeó Chat Noir. Él soltó el arete, ahora él se encontraba estupefacto, no podía creer que la chica que amaba era la misma chica que creía odiar. Ahora estaba más que confundido.

Marinette tomó el arete y se transformó. Observó como Chat Noir cerraba sus ojos con algo de impotencia y confusión, parecía tener su propia guerra interna.

—Arreglaré esto, lo prometo.

Ladybug fue en búsqueda de Nino. Apenas lo encontró, batalló sola. Fue difícil, pero con la ayuda de su Amuleto Encantado y de su ingenio, ganó la batalla. Fue toda una odisea, pero lo logró. Solo... no quería ver a Chat Noir.

Esa tarde, Chat Noir fue al balcón de Marinette y no la encontró. Eso fue extraño. También bajó a su habitación, la buscó, pero no la vio. ¿Dónde podría estar? Realmente quería pasar tiempo con ella, conversar de cualquier cosa y comer algo. La extrañaría.

Esperó un rato, pero no la vio en la habitación. Algo triste, simplemente se marchó. Mañana quizás tendría mejor suerte.


	14. Angustia

Marinette no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos días. Se sentía cansada, se sentía desolada y no podía dejar de reprochar el hecho de que parecía ser una chica bastante cruel e injusta.

Analizó las batallas que había tenido al lado de Chat Noir siendo Ladybug. Ella siempre lo rechazó, jamás demostró estar interesada en él. Pero aún así, Chat Noir juraba amor eterno a ella, era su eterno enamorado. Eso era lindo. Solo que ella no era egoísta, por eso frenaba esos sentimientos y por eso mismo le dijo que amaba a alguien más. Nunca esperó que a pesar de eso, él siguiese enamorado de Ladybug.

Ahora, como Marinette había sido más humana, había sacado su lado natural y tierno. Simplemente fue ella misma, no la chica dura y heroica que debía ser siendo Ladybug. Marinette y Ladybug eran distintas a pesar de ser la misma persona. Era extraño, pero así funcionaba ese tema. Aún así... era increíble pensar que Chat Noir había conseguido enamorarse de ambas partes.

Ahora se sentía tan confundida. Seguía amando a Adrien. Pero... sentía algo por Chat Noir, era algo fuerte. Realmente no sabía qué hacer y pensaba que lo mejor era evitar a Chat Noir. Por eso se quedaba hasta tarde ayudando a sus padres con la panadería y cuando terminaban temprano se iba a su habitación y fingía dormir hasta que Chat Noir se fuera. Simplemente lo estaba evitando, no se sentía lista para hablar con él. Además... parecía que la había visto en la batalla con Nino. Tikki le dijo que el Lucky Charm lo haría olvidar todo, pero, ¿y si fallaba?

Simplemente tenía miedo.

Chat Noir estaba angustiado.

Por alguna razón, Marinette lo estaba evitando. No podía ser posible que trabajara todo el día con sus padres, en el colegio les dejaban tareas y las pruebas seguían existiendo. Además, ella estaba bien, estaba sana. Se estaba incluso acostando más temprano.

Y por algún motivo, al estar sin Marinette se sentía menos alegre que antes. Estaba acostumbrado a pasar tiempo con ella, a escucharla, a verla, a jugar o incluso estudiar juntos. Marinette lo ayudaba a olvidar la soledad en la cual vivía, ya no toleraba la situación.

—Esto es tan injusto —susurró Adrien.

Plagg recordaba lo sucedido, el Lucky Charm en ocasiones podía fallar en los kwamis, solo que en los portadores no. Por eso sabía que esa chica se escondía por esa razón, pensaba que Chat Noir conocía su identidad. Ay, humanos, siempre complicaban todo. Ahora Adrien podría estar teniendo su primer corazón roto y todo por la misma chica. Por Dios...

—Adrien, existen otros métodos para estar cerca de ella. Como acercarte siendo Adrien —comentó Plagg.

—Siendo Adrien no puedo ser tan libre... además, si le digo Princesa las personas creerían que somos novios —no se sonrojó al decir eso, raro.

—¿Y si le dejas detalles en su habitación siendo Chat Noir?

Bingo.

Detalles.

¿Cómo no tuvo esa idea antes? Podía dejarle regalos, cartas o un dulce. Esa idea era la mejor, quería saber que hizo mal y enmendar su error. Además, la angustia ya lo estaba matando, no soportaba la situación.

Marinette sintió cuando Chat Noir ingresó a su habitación. Simplemente se hizo la dormida y permaneció así. Esta vez, Chat Noir permaneció durante un rato más largo, fue extraño. Ella solo fingió dormir.

Chat Noir inesperadamente besó su mejilla, la tapó un poco más y le dijo "Buenas noches, Princesa." Luego de eso, se retiró.

Marinette esperó cinco minutos para sentarse en su cama y observar. Se dio cuenta de que en sus pies había bombones en una caja y una rosa de color rojo. Tikki voló directamente a los bombones, Marinette abrió la caja y le entregó tres a la kwami, que voló feliz al escritorio para empezar a comer.

La azabache notó una nota, la tomó entre sus manos y la leyó.

"Marinette, quiero que me digas por favor qué es lo que hice mal. Te extraño. Durante éstas visitas te has convertido en una persona indispensable para mí. Me encanta pasar tiempo contigo, me encanta conversar, jugar e incluso estudiar.

Si alguna de mis bromas te molestó o algo parecido, por favor, perdóname. Realmente te pido disculpas, sé que puedo ser un tonto, pero admite que soy encantador. Espero que al menos me dejes hablar contigo una vez más."

—Ay, Chat...

La noche siguiente, Marinette esperó a Chat Noir sentada en su balcón. Él se alegró mucho al verla. Se saludaron de modo extraño, no fue tan natural y alegre como en otras ocasiones, fue un poco más frío.

—¿En serio no estás resentido conmigo? —preguntó Marinette.

—¿Debería estarlo? Marinette, perdón si te hice enojar por algo, en serio. Pero yo jamás estaría resentido contigo, ni siquiera por alejarte de mí durante una semana.

Y Marinette comprendió que Tikki tenía razón, Chat Noir había olvidado que vio su verdadera identidad. Se sintió una completa tonta.

—Olvidemos esto —Marinette sacó los bombones que aún le quedaban (le había dado algunos a Tikki, nada más) —. ¡Y comamos bombones!

Finalmente la angustia los dejaba de lado, al fin todo volvería a la normalidad.


	15. Encontrar

La noche anterior Marinette le había relatado a Chat Noir que hoy su abuela la visitaría de nuevo. La abuela de Marinette, Gina era una mujer que viajaba por todo el mundo, era un alma libre que detestaba quedarse durante mucho tiempo en un solo lugar. Gina era el ejemplo a seguir de Marinette.

—Mi abuela es asombrosa —Marinette hablaba sobre ella con mucho cariño, era realmente una nieta muy tierna —. A pesar de su edad, ella sigue manejando una motocicleta, realmente es intrépida.

—Eso suena increíble.

—¡Lo es! —exclamó Marinette.

Durante toda esa noche, Chat Noir escuchó como Marinette le relataba historias sobre su abuela y sus grandes aventuras. Le habló de épocas pasadas, de épocas recientes y de como había conectado con un hombre que era completamente opuesto a ella. Su abuelo, Ronald era un hombre anticuado, sedentario y que detestaba viajar. Por esa misma razón, al final se habían separado. Eran como dos caras de una moneda.

—La casa de mi abuelo es como ir a un museo —comentó Marinette —. Es tierno, aunque algo raro, incluso tiene ratones.

—Recuerdo haber estado ahí, cuando se convirtió en Bakerix —rió al recordar esa extraña competencia sobre pan. Marinette también rió.

De ese modo, conversaron sobre épocas pasadas también. Chat Noir no quiso demostrar la nostalgia que sintió porque no ha visto a sus abuelos en mucho tiempo, quizás diez años ya. Era increíble.

A eso de las seis de la tarde, Chat Noir acababa de terminar una batalla contra un akumatizado al lado de su Lady. Solo que, cuando iba camino a su casa (después de haber recargado a Plagg) notó como Marinette sollozaba desconsolada. Decidió bajar y acercarse.

—¡Perdí algo importante! ¡una brillante pulsera de mi abuela! —sollozó Marinette —. Ella la querrá de regreso, estoy segura. ¡Debo encontrarla antes de las ocho!

—Te ayudaré. Volvamos sobre tus pasos.

—Estuve en el colegio, también en el parque y en la heladería —Adrien estuvo en el parque realizando una sesión fotográfica y no vio a Marinette, raro. Después de la sesión fotográfica había ido a comprar un helado, con el permiso de Nathalie. Qué raro, ¿cómo no se vieron en toda la tarde? Mm... cosas de la vida.

Fueron al colegio. Revisaron el salón de Marinette.

—Princesa, tu salón es muy bonito.

—Lo sé. Mira, este es mi lugar —Chat sonrió, eso era tan tierno e infantil, que le mostrará su lugar.

Buscaron por todo el salón, pero no estaba ahí.

—Vamos al parque —Chat Noir iba a tomar entre sus brazos a Marinette, solo que ella no lo permitió.

—Buscaré mejor a pie, tengo que revisar cada detalle.

—Bien pensado, Princesa. Tú una esquina y yo la otra.

Eso hicieron. Revisaron cada esquina, caminaron hacia el parque y nada. Chat Noir ayudó a Marinette a subir a la cima de un árbol.

—¡Yo no trepo árboles por diversión! —se quejó Marinette.

—Pensé que desde aquí se vería mejor todo —se disculpó Chat Noir. Luego, bajó a Marinette del árbol y revisaron detalladamente todo el parque, pero nada.

Finalmente, fueron a la heladería. Ahí le regalaron un helado al héroe, todos estaban maravillados. Gracias a Chat Noir, le regalaron también un helado a Marinette. Con ayuda de los empleados, revisaron todo el lugar buscando la joya perdida, pero nada. Salieron de ahí aún comiendo sus helados.

Marinette pensó que tal vez la joya perdida se encontraba en el lugar de la batalla, eso sería en la Torre Eiffel y en el nuevo Metro que aún no abría. ¡Tendría que transformarse!

—Gracias por ayudarme, pero tengo que irme —corrió, sin permitir que Chat Noir se despidiera siquiera.

—Debe estar muy apurada, pobre.

Marinette estaba lista para decirle la verdad a su abuela, que perdió la joya. Solo que no quería ver la decepción en los ojos de Gina, ella siempre había sido tan buena abuela, que le daba lástima.

—La verdad siempre es la mejor opción —le recordó Tikki.

Estaba lista para bajar, solo que alguien apareció en su habitación, Chat Noir.

—¿Esto es lo que buscabas? —Chat Noir le entregó una pulsera brillante a Marinette, cambiaba de color según la luz.

—¡Sí! ¿cómo supiste que era esa?

—Bueno... yo...

Marinette le dio un abrazo, besó su mejilla y comenzó a saltar de felicidad. ¡Chat Noir la había salvado! Después de eso, bajó las escaleras corriendo para ver a su abuela, dejando a Chat Noir solo en la habitación.

Resulta que Plagg había encontrado esa pulsera en el colegio, pero al aprender de sus errores del pasado (cuando se atoró en el brazalete de Chloé), decidió simplemente tomar el objeto tan llamativo y guardarlo. Así que... resulta que todo el tiempo esa pulsera estuvo en el bolso de Adrien, era fácil de encontrar después de todo.

—Como detective te morirías de hambre —se burló Plagg.


	16. Fantasmas

Ladybug y Chat Noir habían tenido una batalla un tanto distinta esa tarde. Resulta que el akumatizado tenía el extraño y llamativo poder de comunicarse con almas y espíritus. Por ese razón, la batalla fue complicada. Ese chico también tenía la habilidad de aparecer y desaparecer a su antojo, era como un fantasma viviente. Fue bastante aterrador. Ladybug estaba aterrada, nunca le gustaron demasiado esos temas paranormales. Chat Noir parecía confiado, pero luego pasó algo que lo hizo sentir extraño.

De todas formas, a pesar de demorarse un poco más consiguieron ganar la batalla, como siempre. No chocaron los puños, Chat Noir estaba algo raro, no parecía ser el mismo de siempre.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Ladybug sintiéndose preocupada debido al comportamiento de su compañero.

—Bien —aseguró, aunque su tono de voz lo delató, no sonaba confiado —. Mi Lady, tengo que irme. Lo siento —y sin darle tiempo a Ladybug para responder algo o continuar preguntando, simplemente se retiró. Lo necesitaba.

Internamente Marinette pensaba que algo sucedía, pero que podría hablar con él más tarde, siempre visitaba a Marinette. Con ese pensamiento se sintió un poco más relajada.

Al llegar a casa preparó un pastel de chocolate. Quizás Chat Noir le haría algunas preguntas, pero tenía una coartada, solo diría que quería consentir a su amigo. ¿Acaso eso era sospechoso? Por supuesto que no. Tikki le pedía pastel a Marinette, pero ella le dijo que le daría después, porque quería que Chat Noir viese el pastel intacto.

Las horas pasaron y Chat Noir no llegó nunca. Se preocupó aún más, ahora sí que estaba segura de que algo malo le pasaba a su amigo. Se lamentó de no conocer su identidad, de ser el caso contrario, podría ir a hablar directamente con él. Pero nada se podía hacer.

—Marinette, debe estar bien. Quizás está ocupado —habló Tikki.

Tikki notaba la tristeza en el rostro de su portadora, quería ayudarla, pero no sabía como. Últimamente ambos portadores parecían ser inseparables. Eso era bueno, pero peligroso al mismo tiempo, sería un riesgo que descubrieran sus identidades tan pronto, ni siquiera sabían quién era Hawk Moth aún.

—Me preocupa, Tikki. Lo vi extraño hoy y no quiso hablar conmigo —se lamentó ella.

Tikki convenció a Marinette de que fuera a dormir. Marinette le hizo caso, de todas formas, mañana tendría un examen importante en el colegio, debía ir preparada y no distraerse tanto con su amigo, mañana seguramente se verían, después de todo... el mal nunca descansaba.

Se durmió. El problema fue que el kwagatama comenzó a brillar. Tikki maldijo internamente y se preparó para un nuevo viaje. Quizás qué sucedería está vez...

Marinette despertó en la calle. Había muchos edificios y ninguna persona visible. Cuando se dio vuelta, se encontró con Chat Noir. Ella corrió a abrazarlo y después le dio un empujón. Se cruzó de brazos y lo regañó:

—¡Me preocupaste mucho! ¿por qué no viniste a verme hoy?

—¿Marinette? —preguntó confundido.

—Obviamente soy yo, ¿a quién esperabas? ¿al Conejo de Pascuas? —respondió de modo sarcástico.

Se dio cuenta de que Chat Noir se veía bastante confundido.

Chat Noir antes se encontraba en su habitación, solo que no estaba transformado, era él, era Adrien. Pensaba en lo que había sucedido, sentía una enorme tristeza y confusión, solo quería gritar. Y repentinamente aparecía en la calle, en una calle desolada en plena noche y con Marinette.

¡Marinette! ¡claro! De alguna manera se había quedado dormido y de nuevo estaba soñando con ella. Era raro, normalmente en sus sueños se besaban, jamás lo regañaba.

—¡Qué bueno verte! —Chat Noir la abrazó, ya que era un sueño podía hacer lo que quisiera.

—¡Hola!

Ambos jóvenes se separaron y pegaron un grito al cielo. Frente a ellos había aparecido repentinamente un fantasma. ¡Rayos!

—¡No te atrevas a dañar a Marinette! —Chat Noir apareció su vara, estaba listo para golpear al fantasma. No permitiría que nadie hiriera a su amiga bajo su cuidado. Marinette rodó los ojos.

—Chico gato, no eres muy listo, ¿no? —el fantasma demostró como era capaz de atravesar esa vara. Chat Noir le gruñó como hubiese hecho un gato real.

Marinette sintió algo de curiosidad y al mismo tiempo miedo. ¿Cómo había aparecido un fantasma? ¿el akuma había regresado de alguna manera?

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —preguntó Marinette.

El fantasma sonrió, fue algo extraño, ya que al ser transparente se notaban los edificios que estaban detrás de él.

—Vi una luz y decidí seguirla, ya saben, siempre aconsejan que se siga la luz al final del camino —hizo un intento de broma, pero nadie se rió. Así que habló de modo más serio —. Sabía que podría hablar contigo aquí... —iba a decir que ella era Ladybug, pero al verla sin disfraz decidió hablar solo con el héroe presente —... quería darte las gracias por salvar a Amelia. Ella no acepta aún mi muerte, por eso se sintió tan colapsada.

Muerte.

La muerte nunca sería fácil de aceptar. La muerte llegaba de la nada, y claro que era una emoción horrible, esa emoción traía millones de emociones, era como una bomba. Entendían el actuar de Amelia.

—Si la ven, díganle por favor que estoy bien.

Los chicos hablaron con el fantasma. Él les enseñó cosas sobre fantasmas y respondió algunas inquietudes. Dijo que algunos espíritus quedan en el mundo humano, que rondan por ahí buscando qué hacer, o buscando ver por última vez a sus seres amados. Y que sí, los espíritus malos sí existen.

—Aunque estemos solos, al menos podemos volar —intentó encontrar un punto positivo —. Y podemos ver a nuestros seres amados, solo que ellos no nos ven —suspiró. Todo eso se sintió muy frío, dio escalofríos.

Marinette se abrazó a sí misma. Chat Noir decidió abrazarla. Todo eso también lo estaba superando, era demasiado para él.

Cuando el fantasma se despidió, ambos chicos despertaron, cada uno en su habitación correspondiente. Eran las tres de la mañana. Marinette retomó su sueño y sonrió, por alguna razón soñó que ella era una fantasma y atravesaba paredes, vio a Adrien y luego se vio al lado de Chat Noir, que lloraba porque no podía tocarla.

Adrien no pudo retomar el sueño. Solo pensaba en lo que había sucedido en esa batalla.

Un fantasma se materializó ante él. Estaba dispuesto a atacar, hasta que vio de quién se trataba. Era ella, era simplemente... su madre. Emilie.

—Hijo mío, por favor no dejes que nada te derrumbe. Verás cosas que te herirán, que te romperán. Pero tú eres fuerte y bueno, sabrás bien qué hacer con tú vida —era la voz de su madre. Pero así como apareció... se fue.

—¡Mamá! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas —. ¡Vuelve, por favor! —rogó. Pero nada sucedió. Emilie no volvió.

Eso lo había desestabilizado por completo, fue una completa sorpresa. Ver a su madre después de dos largos años, saber que era un espíritu... no pudo más. ¿Su mamá estaba muerta? Y... ¿cómo diablos sabía que él era Chat Noir?

Tenía muchas dudas y ninguna respuesta, eso no le gustaba. Se sentía decaído.


	17. Salvar en la azotea

Marinette se encontraba muy atareada. ¡Demasiado atareada! Ser Ladybug la estaba agotando cada vez más. Sucede que las batallas eran cada vez más frecuentes, antes eran dentro del horario escolar, o de día simplemente. Pero ahora también eran de noche o en la mañana. ¡Marinette nunca tenía un descanso!

Y las tareas escolares se empezaban a acumular, era algo realmente estresante. Para variar, Alya la había anotado sin su consentimiento en un concurso de diseño. Amaba el diseño, siempre había sido su mayor pasión y sueño convertirse en una famosa diseñadora, una chica conocida, tan conocida como su ídolo y ejemplo a seguir: Gabriel Agreste. Solo que ahora sentía que no podía con tantas cosas juntas.

Se encontraba en su balcón, en su azotea. Tenía todos los materiales dispersos por el suelo, los iba a acomodar en una mesa que subió a ese lugar, así sería más fácil estudiar, porque estaría inspirada. El cielo podía inspirarla, ser su musa. Además, así sería más cómodo comer junto a Chat Noir, ya que las visitas de su amigo tampoco acababan (gracias a Dios.)

Ya había acomodado los libros que necesitaba, tenía que estudiar cuatro materias y contaba solo con cinco horas, porque después ayudaría a sus padres con la panadería y más tarde tenía que salir con sus amigas, aparentemente irían al cine. Estaba lista para acomodar sus cuadernos ahora. Solo que no contó con que su torpeza la atacaría. En lo que iba a caminar, se tropezó con una bola de lana y patinó en ella. Iba a caer de cara al suelo, y si tenía mala suerte, iba a tirar su mesa. ¡Rayos! Ni siquiera fue capaz de afirmarse de algo.

Hasta que milagrosamente sus pies ya no sintieron el suelo. ¿Estaba volando? Abrió sus ojos (que ni cuenta se dio que los había cerrado) y vio a Chat Noir sosteniéndola en el aire.

—Debes tener más cuidado, Princesa. No quiero que te rompas algo —le dijo él guiñando su ojo.

Ella se sonrojó un poco. Cada vez que estaba con Chat Noir intentaba no parecer torpe, intentaba no caerse y comportarse del mejor modo posible, aunque eso no siempre resultaba como ella esperaba.

Ahora estaba muy sonrojada, porque Chat Noir mantenía sus manos en su cintura. Él se dio cuenta y la soltó. Marinette le dio las gracias de modo tímido.

—Me acabo de dar cuenta de que te salvé en la azotea —rió Chat Noir.

—¡Cielos, eres increíble! ¡me acabas de salvar de la bola de lana asesina! —exclamaba con todo el sarcasmo del mundo —. ¡No sé que hubiera hecho sin ti! ¡quizás esa villana me mataba! —se burló. Más que nada estaba intentando dejar de lado su torpeza, porque no le gustaba ni un poco.

Chat Noir rió y despeinó un poco a su amiga, como si ella fuera una niña pequeña. Eso no le gustó mucho a Marinette, que simplemente le sacó la lengua en señal de guerra.

—Soy un superhéroe, muchas personas morirían porque las salve —le aclaró —. Así que sí, he derrotado a una malvada bola de lana.

Chat Noir comenzó a hacer poses heroicas. Marinette no era ciega, admitía que era muy guapo y que se veía bien. Lo admitía solo en su mente, porque no quería subir el ego de ese Gatito. Así que solo aplaudió con algo de entusiasmo, había que darle su mérito.

—Mira esto.

Chat Noir quería dar un salto épico, algo que dejará sin habla a Marinette. ¿Qué? Era un héroe y si lo deseaba podía lucirse un poco, ¿no es así?

Entonces saltó. Pero no contó con que esa bola de lana ahora estaba en sus pies, así que se tropezó, trastabilló un poco y simplemente, cayó al suelo. Marinette corrió para afirmarlo, pero no fue capaz de sostenerlo, así que casi cae encima de él también.

—Serías una terrible heroína, no pudiste rescatarme —se quejó el héroe —. ¡Miauch!

—No todos tenemos cualidades heroicas —si tan solo Chat Noir supiera que "insultaba" a su Lady, ese pensamiento causó las risas de Marinette.

—¡No te rías de un héroe! —Chat Noir se sonrojó, ahora era él quien sentía vergüenza.


	18. Escena en el balcón

Gracias a Plagg, Adrien se sentía incómodo. Sucede que tuvieron una conversación en la cual hablaron sobre citas.

Adrien se puso nervioso. Ciertamente se podría decir que él era un chico conocido y aclamado por muchas chicas, claro, era modelo y tenía el apellido Agreste, eso le daba cierta fama. En más de una ocasión tuvo que rechazar citas, no quería salir con desconocidas, así no era él.

Así que... ¿nunca había tenido una cita? Eso sonaba algo triste.

—Una vez salí con Kagami, ya sabes, a esa cita de patinaje —recordó repentinamente —. ¿Eso cuenta?

Plagg quiso reír, pero decidió ser bueno y respetuoso con su portador aunque sea por una vez.

—No fue como tal una cita, porque después fuiste detrás de Marinette —le recordó Plagg.

Adrien recordó ese día, pero después otro recuerdo vino a su mente.

—¿Y cuándo estuve con Marinette corriendo por todas partes?

—Eso técnicamente no fue una cita, te estabas escondiendo, no saliendo en plan romántico.

—Vaya...

No se sentía muy bien al saber que jamás había tenido una cita, eso no era algo muy normal que digamos (al menos así lo veía él.) Puso varios ejemplos, como cuando bailó con Marinette, pero Plagg no lo consideró una cita, debido a que después un akuma apareció. Con Lila ninguna situación estaba remotamente cerca de parecer una cita.

—Los akumas no me dejan tener citas —se quejó Adrien.

—Pero de no ser por los akumas, jamás hubieses conocido completamente a esa chica siendo Chat Noir.

Y esa simple oración fue la que hizo que Adrien pensará detalladamente en todo lo que había vivido con Marinette. Conversaciones en el anochecer, comer juntos, charlar, hacer tareas e incluso conocer a los padres de la chica.

¡Por Dios! Nunca había tenido una cita siendo Adrien, pero siendo Chat Noir tenía una cita casi todas las noches con Marinette. ¡Dios! ¿cómo sentirse al respecto! ¡maldito Plagg! ¿por qué tenía que decir eso?

Esa noche fue con Marinette, siendo Chat Noir.

Como era habitual, ambos se encontraban en el balcón. Estaban sentados en la mesa. La noche era hermosa, la luna resplandecía y las estrellas le daban el toque mágico al cielo nocturno, ciertamente, la vista era perfecta. Además, frente a él estaba Marinette, que se veía radiante como siempre.

—La verdad es que me fue bien, ya casi ni me molestan —ella le estaba contando su día.

Él recordó ocasiones en las que le dio regalos. Ocasiones en las que la ayudó a estudiar, o que simplemente la escuchó con atención y viceversa. La vio de otro modo. Era mágica, era especial, era hermosa.

Al igual que esa noche.

No pudo evitar acercarse y mirarla con ternura, con algo de orgullo y miedo. Marinette era especial, era increíble.

—¿Chat Noir? —su voz era tan suave, era como una dulce melodía —. ¿Sucede algo?

—Sí... —se acercó aún más. Agachó su rostro a la altura del de Marinette, sus respiraciones se juntaron y sin pensarlo dos veces: la besó. Fue un beso nervioso, un beso inexperto, pero hermoso. Ambos lo disfrutaron, solo que fue muy corto.

Marinette retrocedió y tocó sus labios con algo de nervios. ¿En serio había aceptado ese beso? ¡cielos! ¿dónde quedaba su amor hacia Adrien? Jamás podría superar a ese chico, ella lo amaba.

Y Chat Noir sintió que ese beso era lo que necesitaba, había sido hermoso, mágico, sumamente especial.

—Yo... lo siento —no supo qué más decir y simplemente se fue. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo mágico que era ese balcón, era un lugar increíble, habían tenido un montón de escenas en ese balcón.

Marinette vio como se iba. Su corazón latía rápidamente, estaba feliz y al mismo tiempo confundida. Se sentía una traidora, sentía que de cierto modo le era infiel a Adrien (aunque suene raro) porque había disfrutado ese beso. ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿qué sucedía con Chat Noir?


End file.
